fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Kujira
Kujira Ai '(くじらあい, ''Kujira Ai[1]) is one of the main characters from the series Aura Pretty Cure! and Aura Pretty Cure! RECHARGE. She attends Shimeko Junior High, and is apart of the gardening club at first. She's known as the 'Ice Queen' at school, but a hero in her alter ego, 'Cure Bliss. ' History Before Grief Eaters invaded the City of Purari, Ai was born second to three daughters of Queen Yuuga. As she grew up, her cold as ice personality always stuck with her. She never smiled, never laughed, or never showed any sign of happiness. But in the garden of Illumine Castle, Ai would always gather flowers for civillians, giving them some each day. She visited a flourist shop in her town twice a week, helping around the store. It was the once place where she could act kind and nice- her true self. When Purari was invaded with Grief eaters, Queen Yuuga was informed immedietly. As Ai's older sister, 'Kujira Miyuki '''has her duty to be a princess and help out the kingdom, and Queen Yuuga was caught up with her work as being a Queen as well, Yuuga gave Ai the powers of being a Pretty Cure, and was sent out to earth with two missions at hand- To find three other Pretty Cure to fight with her, and then to stop the Grief eaters from attacking. Personality Ai is cold and harsh at first sight, making rude comments towards anyone she meets, leaving them speechless. She's always quiet and to herself, and is a very hard person to apporach. She's strong and capable of herself, easily winning an argument in class. But under the ice is a warm heart, who's quiet and kind. She's never seen this way until in the middle of the series, when she was laughing with the pretty cure team. Little by little, she begins to help classmates, rather than hurt them. Relationships 'Enomoto Kotori - The first person that Ai found to become a pretty cure. After multiple attempts of talking to Kotori (and failing with harsh words), she finally befriends her after saving her from a Grief Eater as Cure Bliss. They are very distant at first, but Kotori soon becomes someone Ai can talk about her problems to. They rely on each-other as the series goes on, with anything in particular, and help each-other with homework and projects. They also both join the Choir together. Kotori calls her 'Aibon', along with most of her friends. Kita Sayuri - Ai and Kotori met Sayuri as she was shooting in a park for a music video, and accidentally were assumed to be back up dancers. After explaining to the directors they weren't, they were still going to be back-up dancers anyways, as two of the dancers couldn't make it to the shooting. After failing many times at dancing, they finished shooting and talking with Sayuri for a while, and found out that she attended Shimeko like they did, but was a year under them. A few days later, Ai and Kotori saw Sayuri complaining to her manager, and saw her true colors. But after a few times of talking to her, Ai could see a large Aura coming from Sayuri, and she ended up becoming a precure. Ai seems to be pretty close with Sayuri, even though they fight often. Saitō Reina - '''Ai didn't know Reina until in the middle of the series, when Kotori talked about her. Ai seemed to only avoid her, but then became suspicious when Reina dropped something similar to their transformation devices at school. It turns out that a mascot, named Elli came down from Illumine Castle to search for Pretty Cures as well by herself. She gave Reina the Aura Mist to transform with, and once Ai found out, she give it a few days before she asked Reina to join them, because Kotori didn't really like her much. But after a while, Ai got Reina and Kotori as friends again, and she joined. '''Puri - Puri is a mascot that was sent down with Ai to find other pretty cure. Ai usually takes care of him, but when Kotori becomes a Pretty Cure, she let's him stay with her. They're technically close, though it's sometimes awkward between the two. He usually hides behind her when he's scared/freaked out. Kuro '''- Like Puri, she was sent down with Ai to find Pretty Cure. They have an odd friendship, but are fairly good to eachother. Kuro helps her find clothes whenever they shop together. '''Fukao Tachi - Like Kotori, Tachi's one of Ai's closest friends out of the Pretty Cure team. They gain a pretty odd friendship, though he's someone Ai can talk her problems to. She supports him for having a crush Kotori in the middle of the series. Hitori Watashi '- She shares a pure hate with Hitori. They were honestly never on good terms, even before he summoned Grief Eaters. He'd wreck Illumine Castle, which angered Ai. Though, when he's Hiroto, she seems to be at ease with him (Not knowing he's Hitori). He teaches her how to play the piano a little, and helps her with her vocals for choir. She may have gained a little crush on him. Cure Bliss '"A kind breeze to all hearts, Cure Bliss!" すべての心に優しい風、キュアブリス！ Subete no kokoro ni yasashī kaze, Kyua Burisu! Cure Bliss '(キュアブリス, ''Kyua Burisu) is the alter ego of Ai. She is represented by kindness and has the power warmth. She can do a duo transformation with Cure Energy, or Individually by saying the transformation phrase, "Aura go! Blissful (or Precure with Cure Energy) Change!". Attacks * 'Precure Blissful Breeze '(プリキュアブリスフルブリーズ, Purikyua burisufuru burīzu)- is her solo finisher, where she makes a ball of white light appear in her hands, where she punches it and seals the enemy, making a breeze blow around it, then purifying it. * '''Reaching you! Miracle Illumination! (君に届け！ミラクルイルミネーション！, Kimi ni todoke! Mirakuru iruminēshon) - Her duo finisher with Cure Energy. * Cure Bliss is capable of physically finishing off Grief Eaters as well. Appearance As a civilian, Ai has short black hair that's above her shoulders, hime styled bangs, and grey eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a white shirt with a grey fuzzy cape with light brown buttons. She also wears a black frilly skirt, white thigh length socks, and dark brown boots. For summer, she wears a black tank top and a over the shoulder yellow t-shirt, a white skirt with yellow layers, and light brown colored closed back thong sandals with white straps. She's 5'6"ft. In Recharge, her hair is longer, two pieces tied in the back together with a white bow. She wears her school uniform; a brown blazer, a white blouse, a brown skirt and bow, black socks, and white slip ons. As Cure Bliss, her hair becomes longer and curlier, changes to the color white, and stays down, along with her eyes changing light yellow. On the top of her head is a light yellow headband. Her outfit consists of a white flowy dress with yellow layers, and puffy pastel yellow arm warmers. On her waist is a yellow belt, with the Aura mist hand from it on the side, a round shaped small bag tied with a yellow bow. On her upper back are small white wings. She also wears yellow ballet flats. Quotes Etymology 'Kujira '(くじら) means whale. It's not a common surname. 'Ai '(あい, hiragana) Has many different writings, but It could mean love, affection (愛), or indigo (藍). The kanji 亜衣 is only associated as a proper noun, it could mean Asian clothes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ai_(given_name) Trivia * Ai is the only pretty cure in Aura to have her hair down on her team, whilst the other girls have their hair up in some sort of hair style. * Ai is the main protagonist, but isn't the leader of the team (Cure Energy is). * Ai is at first in the gardening club, but the changes to the choir club at school. * Ai is very similar to Cure Fortune, Cure Sword, and Cure Moonlight. ** They are all quiet or cold at first. ** They are all very strong. ** They have a kind side to them. *She is one of the last in her team to fall in love with someone. * She's a kuuderehttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Kuudere. * In her apartment, she has a music player. Whenever it's on it usually plays music from Idom@ster or Morning Musume, and mostly J-pop or soothing music. One of the songs, Toui Machi Kara, is a song Asuka (From Royal Deck Pretty Cure!) sang in Royal Deck. Gallery References Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:CureHydra Category:Aura Pretty Cure